u3clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(U3)REXinator
'Games: 'Frontlines: Fuel of War, Company of Heroes, Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty 5, Call of Duty 6 '''DOB: '''3rd September 1991 '''Join Date: '''21st August 2008 U3: After his gaming mates from FFoW joined U3 that being of (U3)RandomG and (U3)Phogue, REXinator decided to follow suit and joined the clan for FFoW. Rex became very passionate about trying to get FFoW scrims going however none really ever materialised, however in November 2008 a match managed to get going with the EX clan, a US clan where Rex partcipated in the match where the outcome was a draw. That month also he had bought the new CoD5 game that came out that month along with many other U3 members. Over the next month he worked very closely with the GamingSA server provider in catching hackers and was made an admin of the CoD servers, Rex was the first U3 admin of GSA since (U3)EvilRage who did admin work for UT3, Rex would continue to play FFoW until March 2009 where he finally gave up the game. For his acheivement, Rex was made a moderator of U3 and in the coming year of 2009, Rex helped recruit many CoD players intot he clan and organised many scrims in which he participated in, often as a captain. Rex also brought the news to the clan of the GSA Single Elimination Tournament and was one who helped organise the event, two U3 teams were made for the tournament, the A team of the U3 Ninjas and the B Team of the U3 Vultures. Rex joined the Ninjas squad and was made the co-leader of the team serving under Phogue. Rex participateD In all the matches in the tourny and in which the team made it to the grand final and won the match. When the Ninjas entered the Cybergamer ladder for Season II, Rex managed many of the matches in the league and helped move the team up the order until seasons end where they finished in midfield. Rex was one who did a lot of maintenance and looking after the CoD servers ( bolts, private and ZomX ) where he has donated a lot of money into keeping them going and is one of the head admins of the server currently. Many times before had the clan tried to set up a CoD4 team but each time it failed, however Rex and a couple of other CoD4 players managed to get a small team running where they participated in the 3v3 HQ Cybergamer ladder events, Rex was temporarily the leader of the CoD4 squad known as the U3 Prozors but then handed in his reigns to (U3)Sunder and went as a sub for the team, wanting to focus more on CoD5 and CoD6. At the start of Season III, the Ninjas team leader, phogue left the clan leaving the reigns over to REXinator to lead the team and throughout the season managed to get the team up to 2nd on the ladder undefeated until challenging 1st place they lost their 1st match. Rex also became one of U3s founding members for the CoD6 team known as the U3 Ninjas MW2 where he was the co-leader of the team under (U3)Le Gambit. Rex recently has been promoted to a Super Moderator status along with RandomG since the clan was now looking for 2 Junior Moderators since, (U3)Sinex thought both of them had contributed a lot to the clan in their time and deserved to be moved up. Clan Heat: Rex has since joined the HEAT clan for CoD4 in there Cybergamer S&D team, however keeping U3 as his main clan he still plays for them in CoD4 and plays less with U3 in the CoD4 arena.